narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShugoCharaDiamond/Hina Fuuma
the younger years.jpg|Hina, Souhei, Kouhei and hina's dad Mother's Lullaby.jpg|Hina singing a lullaby to Aiko when she was 5 months old mom and daurgther time.jpg|Aiko (young) and her mother Hina Name: Hina Fuuma/ Hanabi Affilition: Hanabi Village The Rest Coming SOON Hina Fuuma ( Fuuma Hina ) is a Jonin-Level Kunoichi of The Hanabi Village, and she is the wife to Souhei Hanabi and mother to Aiko & Touma Hanabi, and the daurgther of Rai Fuuma. Background- Hina was born November 27th along side her twin sister Saori in the Hanabi Village not too far from Konoha, about 10 years later she have gotten the nickname "little ruby" from her parents when they found out she inherited the Crystal Release from her father Rai, and by her older cousins they named her "red ruby" since her crystals were red and her eyes were red witch she has gotten from her father. Years later when Hina and Souhei got married, and have gotten a wonderful baby girl named Aiko. When Aiko was 2 years the head of the Hanabi clan (Ayame) wanted to talk too both Hina and Souhei about something importend, and that importend talk was about kouhei because he was thinking about releasing the thunder and lightning dragon from it's slumber witch has being going on for a 1000 years even before the Hanabi and Fuuma Clan unite. But it ending up happening anyway Souhei and Hina was trying too get their children out of the chaos that was happening, but standing in their way was the thunder lightning dragon both her and Souhei was protecting their kids from it but they were ending up badly wounded so the only way of getting the beast away/gone is too seal it into their own daurgther with some sealing techniques that Souhei had learned from some uzumaki's that lived in their village, and so he did while Hina was holding both her 1 year old baby boy Touma and Aiko close to her sometime later Hina's father Rai came too see that his little girl was badly hurt even Souhei's mother Ayame came. Childhood- When she was growing up she loved too tease Souhei Hanabi telling him he looked way to girly too get a girlfriend and stuff, even they were training together ( her, souhei and his brother kouhei) by the end of the day Souhei ended up calling her "baka-hina". Years later she still did tease him here and there from time to time, she grew too love him by the years that went by. Qoutes- ( When she was teasing Souhei ) You are way~ to girly too even get a girlfriend~ ( To Souhei on the day they got married ) Together forever right Souhei.. ( To both her father and Souhei's mother) tou-chan..Ayame-sama plz take care of our kids, i want Aiko too live somewhere far away from here and i want Touma too become stronger... ( After Ayame said that she'll take good care of Aiko in til she has regain strength to come too them and see her) Thanks Ayame-sama, i know she is in good hands now. ( After her father said he'll do his best too training his grandson up the best way there can be) Thanks tou-chan ( When she get too see Aiko again after she and Souhei have introduce themselves to her ) Aiko-chan i'm so so sorry for leaving you, letting you grow up without us around... i'm so so sorry... Jutsu's : Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Jade Crystal Clone Technique